Song Young-do and Nam Eun-sang: A Conversation
by Rubyyy
Summary: A lost scene in WINNER TV's The Heirs parody, in which Song Young-do and Nam Eun-sang have a conversation in the hallway. (includes a special appearance by another WINNER x The Heirs parody character)


Author's Note:** This is my first WINNER fic – actually, my first ever non-Kdrama fic! so please be kind - and I chose to build a little on The Heirs parody from WINNER TV because I adored it so much. I did a quick search for fanfics based on this parody but didn't seem to find any (if there are, please point me in the right direction!), so I thought I'd start the ball rolling. Also, this isn't a pairing fic per se, I just wanted to explore Song Young-do and Nam Eun-sang's interactions beyond what we know of it. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**(Writing soundtrack: Mino – I'm Him; WINNER – Love Is A Lie)**

For readers who have not yet watched the WINNER x The Heirs parody, search '**WINNER TV EP 8**' on Youtube :) this may give you a better idea as to how this 'lost scene' may fit in.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recogizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** All this jargon means that I do not own the characters, but I do own the story! Please respect that :)**

...

_Song Young-do stops Nam Eun-sang in a YG training centre corridor and blocks her path._

"Song Young-do. Get out of my way. I'm late for vocal class."

"_Yah_, Nam Eun-sang. How dare you address me so informally! Just because _you're _kind of cute doesn't mean _you_ can do whatever _you_ want."

"Quit poking my forehead! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Terrorizing me."

"Define _terrorizing_. Because you seem to have a very skewed view of what that actually means. _(steps closer)_ _I am not a terrorist._"

_(pushes him further) _"_Yah_, get away from me. And that low voice doesn't work on me, you douche. But seriously, not leaving me alone, humiliating me in front of everyone... it's bad enough that I'm a one-month trainee, but it doesn't give you the right to..."

"I like you."

_(a beat.)_

"W-what do you mean?"

"How else could I possibly mean, Nam _pabo_? Am I supposed to put it another way for you to understand me? Like, '_I don't dislike you_', '_You are not entirely unloveable_', '_You might be my kind of cute'..._"

"You're... speaking weird."

"..._That long hair really turns me on..._"

"_Now_ you're just being creepy."

"What, don't tell me that you're so blinded by that helmet hair dwarf that you can't see anything else in front of you? And considering that you have a center-parting hairdo..."

"_Yah!_ Don't talk about Tan-ie like that."

"_Don't talk about Tan-ie-Wan-ie like that._ Ugh, p_uh-leeze_, don't make me barf with your terms of endearment. I just don't get what _he _has that _I_ don't."

"Well, for starters, he doesn't think he's entitled to whatever he thinks that he's entitled to. He's sincere, he's thoughtful, he's sweet. And he doesn't see me as a commodity or a trophy waiting to be acquired. He sees me for _me."_

"That could be the silliest thing I've heard amongst all the other silly things in this conversation thus far. Of course I see _you_ for _you_ too! Like how I saw you that day in the pool..."

"You just wanted to see me in a wet t-shirt, didn't you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"You're a jerk, Song Young-do."

"My name has never sounded more musical than it just did, coming from those pouty lips of yours."

"Whatever. Just get out of my way."

"And what if I_ don't_ want to?"

"_Yah!_ What are you two doing?"

"None of your business, Kim Rachel, but if you are absolutely dying to know, Nam Eun-sang is having a conversation with _me_."

_(whispers)_ "_Not entirely by choice..._"

_"You know you like it, Eun Sang-ie."_

"Whatever, you two. _Your_ melodrama is _your_ business. What I _really_ want to know now is which floor the cafeteria is on. The lift is under maintenance and I need to use the _(shudder)_ stairs."

_(sigh)_ "3 years and you _still_ can't get it right, Kim Rachel."

"Shut up, Song Young-do! Just tell me which way it is out of here!"

"Straight down the hallway, past the huge portrait of Founder Yang, then take a left at the second turning. You won't miss it."

"Thanks, kids. You can go back to your little conversation now."

_(as Kim Rachel struts away, muttering to herself)_

"_Yah!_ Song Young-do! You just directed _sunbae-nim_ to the male toilet!"

"It was a small matter. She can thank me for that later. Now, where were we, my lovely?"

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Coming from you, Nam Eun-sang, I'll take that as a compliment. Yang Tan better watch out."

"You're easy to please."

"I can be easier when it comes to you."

"Great, I just threw up in my mouth. Now, get out of my way before you really regret it."

_(steps aside)_ "Playing hard to get huh, Nam Eun-sang. You're really _my_ kind of girl. Same time tomorrow?"

"In your dreams, maybe."

_(as Nam Eun-sang walks away)_

"I'll see you tonight then, Nam Eun-sang."

...

**Just HAD to put Kim Rachel in there because I have feels for lostboy!Jinwoo. Thanks for reading :)**

**-R xx**


End file.
